Michelangelo (IDW Macro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MacroS_2_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo]]TMNT Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 24. Oktober 2018 *'Story:' Ian Flynn *'Zeichnungen:' Michael Dialynas *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Gruppeneditor': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger:' Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Kingdom of the Rats" #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Spirit Walk" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Sohn gegen VaterTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Michelangelo **Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) **John und Elizabeth O'Neil (erwähnt) *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Jennika **Foot Clan **die Waisenkinder **Shredder (erwähnt) *Triceratonier (erwähnt) **Commander Zom (in Rückblick/erwähnt) *Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) *das Pantheon (erwähnt) **Rattenkönig, Kitsune und Aka (in Rückblick) *Darius Dun (in Rückblick/erwähnt) *Mighty Mutanimals (erwähnt) **Old Hob (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|Frohmut beim Foot ClanIn einer der New Yorker Festungen des Foot Clans gibt Michelangelo, mit der Unterstützung seiner Brüder Donatello und Raphael sowie einigen Freiwilligen aus dem Clan, den Waisenkindern, die sie aus der Gewalt des Rattenkönigs befreit haben,"Kingdom of the Rats" #2, #3 und #4 eine zirkusreife Vorstellung ihrer Kampfkünste. Jennika sieht dem fröhlichen Treiben mit deutlicher Missbilligung zu, bis Michelangelo sie daran erinnert, dass den Kindern nach dem Verlust ihrer Familien und ihres Zuhauses durch die Triceraton-Invasion"Invasion of the Triceratons" #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 auch mal ein paar Augenblicke der Fröhlichkeit gegönnt werden sollten. Jennika sieht diesen Punkt schließlich ein, wundert sich aber auch darüber, wie sehr sich Michelangelo von seinem Vater und Meister Splinter unterscheidet. thumb|200px|Die Kritik des VatersSplinter indessen befindet sich in einem privaten Gespräch mit Leonardo über die Aufnahme der Kinder, die aber auf Splinters Seite zu einer extrem harschen Beurteilung von Leonardos Führerschaft des Hamato Clans ausläuft. Splinter wirft ihm vor, seit der Übernahme der Verantwortung über seine Familie"Vengeance" #6 sich ständig Splinters Urteilen widersetzt zu haben, und dass es daher eine Unverfrorenheit sei, ihn jetzt darum zu bitten, die Waisenkinder bei sich aufzunehmen."Kingdom of the Rats" #4 Zuerst ist Leonardo versucht, dieser ungerechten Kritik entgegenzuwirken; doch er schluckt seine Wut hinunter, verfällt in eine Demutshaltung und bittet Splinter inständig, die Kinder bei sich aufzunehmen. Splinter gibt daraufhin seine Einwilligung - allerdings stellt er dabei eine Bedingung... thumb|left|250px|Eine Kluft tut sich aufNach der Beendigung des Gesprächs kehrt Leonardo niedergeschlagen zu seinen Brüdern zurück, um ihnen vom Ergebnis zu berichten. Zuerst freuen sich die Turtles, dass die Kinder beim Foot ein neues Heim bekommen haben; doch dann eröffnet er zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Splinter sie als Gegenleistung zu einer neuen Generation von Foot-Ninjas heranbilden lassen will. Michelangelo beginnt gegen diesen Entschluss aufs Heftigste zu protestieren, und selbst die gewichtigen wie wahren Argumente seiner Brüder, dass im Moment nur der Foot Clan am Besten für die Kinder sorgen kann, können ihn nicht von seiner Überzeugung abbringen, dass Splinter seit letztem seinerseits einige zweifelhafte Entscheidungen getroffen hat"Vengeance" #6, ''TMNT'' #64 und "Invasion of the Triceratons" #3, #4 und #5 und daher in seinen Augen für eine solche Verantwortung ungeeignet ist. Seine Brüder versuchen ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch Michelangelo kann sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass aus diesen unschuldigen Kindern einmal kaltblütige Killer werden sollen, und trollt sich grimmig von dannen. thumb|240px|Auf und davonSpäter in der Nacht, als fast alle - die Turtles mit eingeschlossen - im Foot-Hauptquartier im Schlaf liegen, schleicht sich Michelangelo in den Schlafsaal der Kinder, überwältigt die Wachen und schleicht sich dann mit seinen kleinen Schützlingen unter dem Vorwand, ein kleines Abenteuer mit ihnen zu veranstalten, davon. Als Jennika später vorbeischaut und das Verschwinden der Kinder bemerkt, schlägt sie sofort Alarm. Als die anderen Turtles beim Aufwachen feststellen, dass Michelangelo fehlt, wird ihnen allen schnell klar, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckt. thumb|left|200px|Bande, die bleibenInzwischen hat Michelangelo die Kinder in die Kanaltunnel geführt, doch dort gelangt er dank der Spontanität seines Fluchtplans rasch am Ende seiner Weisheit an. Nach einigem Überlegen, wo er die Kinder hinbringen soll, beschließt er, sie upstate in die Natur zu bringen, wo sie in Frieden aufwachsen sollen. Bei diesem Gedanken kommen ihm Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben im mittelalterlichen Japan,"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und ''Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' zurück an den Tag, wo er von seinem Vater seine ersten Nunchakus erhielt. Beim ersten Probieren hatte er sich selbst am Kopf getroffen; doch nachdem ihm Yoshi dazu geraten hatte, Kontrolle zu üben, war es ihm gelungen, die Waffe zu beherrschen. [[Datei:IDW_MacroS_2_22-23.jpg|thumb|240px|Ein Vater sein zu wollen, ist nicht schwer...]]Michelangelo muss jedoch schnell feststellen, dass seine Wunschträume sich in einiger Hinsicht nicht mit der Wirklichkeit vereinbaren lassen. Es ist für ihn nicht leicht, die Rolle eines Vaters zu spielen: Einige der Kinder beginnen herumzustreunen oder sich zu zanken, und oftmals muss er ihnen über Hindernisse in den Kanälen hinweghelfen. Als sich dieses "Abenteuer" zu lange hinzieht und die Kinder hungrig und müde geworden sind, merkt er, dass er sich wirklich übernommen hat - und gerade in dem Moment wird er von Splinter, seinen Brüdern und Jennika eingeholt! thumb|left|200px|WiderstandMichelangelo weist seine Schützlinge an, sich eiligst über ein Rohr auf die andere Seite eines Kanals zu retten. Als Splinter ihn wiederholt anherrscht, mit der Sache aufzuhören, bietet ihm Michelangelo erbost die Stirn und klagt ihn an, genauso wie der Shredder die Kinder zu seinen Mordwerkzeugen machen zu wollen. Splinter gibt nicht nach, und als Michelangelo gleichfalls nicht von seinem Standpunkt abrückt, kommt es zum bewaffneten Duell zwischen Vater und Sohn. Jennika, Raphael und Donatello beginnen das Schlimmste zu befürchten; doch Leonardo hält sie davon ab, einzugreifen, da er glaubt, dass Michelangelo mit dieser Aktion etwas vorhat. thumb|200px|Die Kraft der ÜberzeugungMichelangelo wehrt sich mit großem Geschick, wird von Splinter aber schließlich geschlagen. Dennoch weigert er sich, aufzugeben und die Kinder einfach so herauszurücken. Zuerst scheint Splinters Wut auf seinen ungehorsamen Sohn die Oberhand zu gewinnen; doch dann kommt er abrupt zur Besinnung. Er ruft Leonardo zu sich, und in einer stillschweigenden Vereinbarung verkünden beide eine leicht veränderte Fassung ihrer Vereinbarung: Dass die Kinder vom Foot Clan versorgt werden, bis sie alt genug sind, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, und sie sich dann nach ihrem freien Willen dem Foot Clan anschließen können. thumb|left|200px|Splinters KompromissWährend Splinter Jennika die Anweisung erteilt, die Kinder wieder zurück ins Versteck des Foot eskortieren zu lassen, und sich selbst dafür schilt, dass er seinem Ärger wieder einmal die Oberhand hat gewinnen lassen, weisen die anderen Turtles Michelangelo in das "Spiel" ein, welches den Kindern den Ernst hinter diesem Konflikt verschleiern soll. Leonardo bekundet seinem jüngeren Bruder seinen Respekt dafür, dass er ihrem Vater die Stirn geboten hat und so eine bessere Lösung herbeiführen konnte; daraufhin gesteht Michelangelo, dass er die Sache nicht bis zum Ende durchgedacht hat, aber im Druck des Augenblicks Splinter durch die erzwungene Wahl wenigstens daran erinnern konnte, dass sie alle eine Familie sind. Doch während die Turtles sich befreit auslachen können, liegt in der Miene von Splinter, der das Gespräch mitangehört hat, stattdessen tiefe Betrübnis... Neudruckversionen * Deutsche Veröffentlichungen * Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series